


Kengan Omega

by Meid



Category: Kengan Omega, Original Work, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Underworld, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meid/pseuds/Meid
Summary: The hotheaded Omega Koga wants to be the strongest of them all. Therefore he trains hard, so that he can participate in the infamous Kengan tournament and beat Gaoh Ryuki. The guy who has such immeasurable powers, he has never seen before and who looks just like the person who humiliated him years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m one of those fangirls who have to make everything gay. Sorry.

Koga is an defective Omega.

He grew up thinking that he was a beta until one day his heat started. Just like that. In the middle of a nice Sunday afternoon, while taking a piss next to a overflowing garbage bin, in a stinky alley. His body started to become too hot and his vision blurred. Carefully he zipped his pants up. His jeans were scratching his over sensitive skin. The feeling of panic and helplessness should have overcome him.

But actually. It was no biggie.

His pheromones were not that strong, so he went to the nearest hospital. Some Alphas and betas did notice his smell but quickly minded their own business, after he gave them the stink eye. The doctor prescribed him his suppressants and something to block out his scent, which wasn’t as strong compared to other omegas. She told him it could be because he presented so late. Most people changed by the age of 13/14. He was 19 at that point.

Okay, to be honest he **was** pissed to present as an omega. But having a second gender will not fucking change anything anyway. He got his pills and his “I will annihilate anyone”. It will not stop him from doing what he wants. Just as it will not stop him from whooping this fuckers ass.

“HEY, THAT’S A FOUL! STOP!”

He grabbed his opponents karate gi and threw him to the floor.

“HEY, I SAID STOP!!!” When he was about to punch this guys teeth out, members from the ken’okai hybrid karate held Koga back. Restraining him to any movement.

“...Hah.” The blond maniac smiled. “Hybrid karate my ass. You ban all punches to the head. You put a time limit on ground grappling and if that is not enough, you fight with open-handed gloves and ban all moves that uses fingers.”

His grin widened while saying, “How can you call yourself karate practitioners. You’re just a bunch of wannabe mixed martial artists.” The members of the dojo looked shocked. "You bastard...," said the director, nearly fuming out of anger.

"You think you can pull this stunt??! I hope you're ready to face the consequences!!" 

Fine with him. He was bored of their rules anyway. "Director, to put it nicely...Your karate is shit." A second passed before the director ran towards him, throwing a punch. 

"Sooo...You got kicked out of another dojo? I can't believe you didn't get your ass kicked," said Koga's friend, Asari Kosuke. They've known each other since highschool and are now drinking buddys. Kosuke is propably one of the few who can tolerate Koga's ass. Funny thing is that Koga is thinking the same thing about Kosuke. 

"On no, they did kick my ass." He took a sip of his beer. "So I thought I would do the polite thing and return the favour." 

"I see..." After all these years Kosuke was still wondering how he can be so nonchalant about that. "First it was kick-boxing, than MMA. And what is this your fourth karate dojo now? You join a dojo, practically challenge it, get kicked out, rinse and repeat." 

"I don't give a shit to learn from anyone weaker than me."

"You are pretty violent for a beta. Are you sure you are not an alpha?"

Koga raised his left eyebrow. "What does that have anything to do with beeing a beta or an alpha?"

"You know the clichee, alpha's beeing more aggressive and stronger or whatever. Not that I thinks it's true...well whatever, I think you should start going pro." 

"Listen, Kosuke.” His face turning grim. "I don't want to go pro. I just want to become stronger. Not with bullshit techniques, but with real strength that will help me survive a no-rule fight to death." _Even with "just" beeing an omega._

"Fight to death? It's the 21st century man. Do you actually think they would do those anymore?" mocked Kosuke.

"No idea, man. You should find it out for me. You're good with computers, right? Do a little bit of click click, you know?" His hands were doing typing movements when he said click.

Kosuke was fed up with this potato brain. "Do you even know anything about computers?! Listen! The internet is not the wild west! Even if someone did post this kind of info, they would get tracked down-wait." Suddenly an idea came to his mind. "Actually there is something I can do..." His eyes where scanning the room. "But let's do that somewhere else." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	2. Kengan Matches

“Was it really necessary to come here and getting all your stuff from home?” asked Koga.

They abandoned the restaurant and are now in a more secluded area, near a park.

“It’s the dark web we are talking about. I don’t want to take any risks, so I’m using a burner phone and a stolen pc.”

“How did a college kid like you get your hands on that?”

“No comment. Did you think any of your friends would be straight laced? Ok...I’m connected to the dark web. Now I will just type martial arts underground...There it is.” He turned the screen towards Koga. “There are quite a lot of hits. Videos, too.” He played some clips, showing fights in underground arenas from different countries.

“This doesn’t help me. Don’t you have anything from Japan?” 

“I’ll add that to my search...Oh I found it, Koga. Looks like this is run in Japan.”

“Kobushinegai Matches?” He never heard of it before. “I think it’s read “Kengan Matches”. Let’s see the details,” said Kosuke. He scrolled down, reading the articles that were written. 

“So...To sum up, the kengan matches are the biggest underground martial arts organisation in Japan, where fighters act as proxies for corporations and fight with their corporations’ interests on the line.”

”So it’s like a proxy war, huh?” said Koga, interested. 

He opened a link, which can also be described as the “Wikipedia” of the dark web. “Here is a list of the participating corporations...Wait!” The college kid made a surprised sound. “They are all massive corporations! Like, the ones even middle schoolers would know!”

“Got any videos of the fights?”

“Uhh...No, there’s only stills. They are all out of focus.”

Koga pointed to one of the pictures. ”I think that’s the wrestler, Sekibayashi Jun.” It was a very blurred picture of a massive guy with dreadlocks.

“The Sekibayashi is a fighter there, too?” laughed Kosuke. “This gotta be fake. It’s just too far fetched.” He continued to scroll down, looking for video clips.

A picture came to his vision and Koga suddenly stood up.

“So, you happy now?” sighted his friend. “Now you know there aren’t any underground martial arts in Japan.”

“...Kosuke, get as much information on the kengan matches as you can.” 

“What...?” asked Kosuke, missing how low Kogas voice became. He was dumbfounded for a second before he scolded, “You actually believe this bullshit?! Just take a moment to think about it! There’s no way a massive corporation would do anything so...”

Through the street-lamps, half of his face was covered in a harsh shadow. Making his lunatic, Joker like grin even more terrifying. Scary enough to cut Kosuke off in mid-sentence.

“What was that thing, they call things like this...? Oh, yeah. It was “A bolt from the blue”. I’d recognise him anywhere.” His eyes were focused on a picture. It was a guy with curly, dark brown hair and a deadly stare.

**“** **I’ts been three years, you piece of shit.”**

_______________

3 Years earlier (before he presented as an omega)

Koga was strolling down the alley when he bumped into this guy. He was about the same size as him and in his mid-twenties.

“Watch where you are going,” said the blonde thug. The guy in the tracksuit just gave him a bored look. “Hey you are not going to apologise?” He lost count on how many times he said this line before, just to pick a fight. It was too bad for this guy, that he was already in a shitty mood, after the judo club of his school kicked him out for violent behaviour. 

“You know...,” said the brown haired guy and took a deep sniff. “Sweet...You smell like someone who is more bark than bite.”

Koga was starring at him with wide angry eyes. “What did you say motherfucker...?” His attention was cut of when he heard his name being called behind him. 

“Yo, Koga! You ok? Who is this fucker?” Some other thugs, he used to hang out with appeared. Koga thought how perfect it was that they came. Not because he would need help to beat this guy up. It would be just easier for him if they could surround him, so he can’t escape.

“It’s just a nobody who thinks he can mess with us.” The thugs gave some low chuckles.

Surprisingly the guy didn’t seem to be intimidated at all. He was just leisurely stretching his body. “Stop talking shit and just come at me if you want it so badly, prissy princess.”

“Oh you’re so fucking dead, motherfucker,” said Koga. His veins popping up on his face out of anger and with a furious growl he ran towards him.

His breathing was heavy and all his limbs hurt. The other guys were just lying on the ground, with their beaten and swollen faces, like cockroaches. 

“Ganging up on me ain’t gonna make you strong. If you want to pick a fight with me, you better get stronger first.” He turned his head to Koga.

His whole body was unresponsive and he didn’t dare to breathe. It was like starring in the eyes of death itself.

**“You bitches are weak.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
